The Beautiful Assassin
by Chezzalinda
Summary: A woman is sent to assassinate Crixus and Spartacus, but it caught and becomes the slave of Batiatus. But will love find way into a sealed heart?
1. Chapter 1: Batiatus' Ludus

So I was inspired to write this story because I really like Spartacus and I totally love Andy Whitfield and cried when I heard of his death.

I hope more stories for this show are uploaded because the amount of the current stories depresses me.

Excuse the speech I make the use, I don't believe I'm very successful in typing he words of old.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>"Make sure they are dead, or you will replace them."<p>

"Yes Dominus," without another word I took off, making way towards the house of Batiatus. My Dominus, Marcus Decius Solonius has just sent me to kill two of the strongest gladiators of current time, Crixus and Spartacus, and I listened, like a good slave.

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon and I found myself at Batiatus' Ludus, hiding in the shadows and watching as the man fought with vigor. At first I had no idea who Spartacus or Crixus was, for I never got the chance to watch the games. Solonius liked to keep my locked up, only allowing me to run his errands. Occasionally, I was allowed to fight with his gladiators, who where angered by being defeated by a woman. Nevertheless most of them were killed by Spartacus or Crixus. Who seemed to be easy to spot out in a crowd, they seemed to have a strong distaste for each other.<p>

I didn't understand why Solonius wanted Spartacus dead, from what I heard he only killed four men in the arena in one game. Meanwhile, Crixus has killed hundreds upon hundreds, earning him the title Champion of Capua. But as I watched Spartacus fight, I understood why Solonius was so threatened. Nothing but determination, and the need for vengeance crossed his beautiful blue eyes. He would kill everyone to get what he wanted - whatever it was that he wanted.

In Crixus' eyes was nothing but arrogance and narcissism. I could see it in him when he responded to the Doctore's question, "Sacred ground, Doctore. Watered with the tears of blood."

"Your tears! Your blood! Your pathetic lives forged into something of worth. Listen! Learn! And, perhaps, live - as Gladiators! Now attend your master!" The tall, dark skinned Doctore yelled, waving a hand towards the viewing balcony as Batiatus slammed the doors open.

"You have been blessed! Each and every one of you, to find yourselves here at the ludus of Quintus Lentulus Batiatus, purvayor of the finest gladiators in all of the Republic!" Batiatus boosted, as the gladiators cheered at his speech. Once the clapping died down he spoke again, "Proove yourselves in the hard days to follow, proove yourselves more than a common slave - more than a man! Fail and die, either here where you stand, or sold off to the mines. Succeed, and stand proud among my titans!"

The gladiators began chanting his name, cheering him on like dogs, except for the new recruits, who stood awkwardly in place, not knowing what to do.

"A Gladiator does not fear death. He embraces it. Caresses it. Fucks it. Each time he enters the arena, he slips his cock in the mouth of beast, and prays to thrust home before the jaws snap shut," Doctore chided, turning back towards the new men.

A look of disgust crossed over my masked face. Such disgusting things men do with their cocks, what woman would actually put that in their mouth. Realization hit me when I noticed practically every woman in Capua would. I was satisfied to count myself as one of the few who would not do such ghastly things. I was a virgin after all, and I planned to keep it that way for some time. I was brought out of my mind when Doctore yelled Spartacus and swung his whip at the man.

Swiftly catching the whip around his wrist, Spartacus smooth voice filled everyone's ears, "That is not my name."

A small smile broke its way onto my face, but was quickly wiped of as Doctore pulled the whip back, sending Spartacus flying face forward to the sand.

Quickly growing bored of Spartacus being picked on, I laid back and watched as the day continued on. I watched as Spartacus refused to fight Crixus, as he went to attack Doctore, as an innocent trainee was accidentally killed in the process, as Crixus spared Spartacus' life, as the men trained, and as Spartacus made a friend with another new recruit, who I think was named Varro.

Soon the sun settled and the gladiators began to leave to their sleeping chambers. I crawled out from my spot, pulling my sword out from the its case around my waist. Spartacus seemed to trail behind the rest of the gladiators, with his new found friend Varro. Sadly, Crixus was not with them, but better to kill one then none.

Silently, I made my way towards the man, making sure my mask was tight in place and that my brown curly hair was not going to fall from its case on the back of my head.

I grinned, this was going to be easy. I prepared my blade, but Varro seemed to notice the shine of my sword in the moonlight and yelled at Spartacus to move just as I was about to swing the blade into his neck.

Spartacus quickly turned around, grab one of my arms tightly holding the sword, and swung behind me holding the blade to my neck. The yelling of Varro seemed to attract attention, as the gladiators who have yet to make it to their rooms began to walk back outside and Batiatus stormed outside out into the viewing balcony as he was disturbed by the yelling.

All attention was on Spartacus and I. Although my face was hidden behind a mask, my dress flowed in the wind, telling everyone of my gender. Lust quickly appeared on their faces as they had not had a woman in such a long time, but they quickly replaced it with seriousness.

Taking a risk, I elbowed Spartacus hard in the rib and twirled out of his grip while he recoiled. The sword only nicked my neck, earning a small stream of blood to flow down my collar bone.

"Who is this bitch!" yelled Batiatus.

Ignoring Batiatus' comment I took a fighting stance in front of Spartacus, who held the sword tightly. Hearing the sound of wind and the searing pain in my back I knew Doctore had returned with his whip at hand. Quickly, I turned around, grabbed the whip just as it was about to slap me again, and pulled with all my might causing the dark skinned man to stumble forward, and whip to fall out of his hands. Not really knowing how to use a whip, I threw the weapon far across the sands and turned back to Spartacus who began to make his way towards me.

"Will someone get this bitch!" Batiatus yelled loudly at the rest of the gladiators who stood in amazement at a woman who had just outsmarted their Doctore. But quickly snapping out of their trance the quickly made haste to surround me. I roundhouse kicked the first one to approach me in the face. He was a bald man, muscular and tall in stature, but brought down to his knees at the force of my kick. He yelled obscenities at me, complaining of his new headache.

At this point the guards had started to file in to the ludus, and I felt highly outnumbered.

Being helped to his feet by Crixus, the bald man who attacked first attacked me stood up, glaring at me with hate. The began to stalk towards me, pushing me into the wall that surrounded the ludus.

A sigh escaped my lips. This was going to be harder than I thought. In fast thinking, I turned around and hurled myself on top of the wall that surround the ludus and began to run along the edge. Some gladiators followed me onto the edge running after me, others began to yell and chant.

The first man on the edge began to approach me and I swiftly turned around, snapping my hand into the pressure point on his neck and threw him over the edge back into the ludus. Before I was able to attack the second, whips from the guards who stood below latched onto my hands and pulled me back into the pit of men. One guard stood behind my kneeling form with a sword to my neck and two others held the whips that tightly held my wrist and stood far back to prevent me from moving.

The sea of gladiators had parted as their Dominus, Batiatus approached me with a crippled man following close behind.

"Out of all the things that I would get today, I did not expect a cunt to come with it," Batiatus mumbled to himself, before questioning me, "What purpose do you have here? Why have you attacked my men?"

I bowed my head before speaking back, "I was sent to assassinate your gladiators Crixus and Spartacus, my lord."

Batiatus grumbled and then yelled, "Well that was unsuccesful!" I did not speak as Batiatus began to think to himself, before looking back at me with curiosty and anger. "Who sent you slave?"

"Marcus Decius Solonius," I mumbled back, knowing that if I where to return to my Dominus I would surely be slaughtered and brutally tortured.

"Fucking Solonius!" Batiatus yelled running a hand threw his hair. "But of all things he sends a woman!" Batiatus and his gladiators began to chuckle at the thought of me killing the two men who I was sent to murder. Upon whatever notion seen, the guard holding a blade to my neck began to raise the sword high in the air, preparing himself to plunged it into my neck.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, welcoming death into open arms. Hades would have me, I would be his eternal slave. Forever a slave.

Just as the guard began to bring the sword down Batiatus spoke, "Wait!"

And all was silent as the blade hovered centimeters away from my throat. Opening my eyes I looked at Batiatus with confusion.

"Tell me slave, would you serve under a new master?" He asked me standing closer and slightly bending to me.

Finding my voice I replied, "Yes."

Batiatus laughed excitedly, "Well then tomorrow we shall test you along with the new recruits! See what Solonius saw in you that was enough to send a person of your gender to assasinate my men! And if you pass you will become my slave and I shall be your Dominus! Lastly you will show us your face!" He eyed my mask curiously. The gladiators confusedly clapping and cheered unsure it this was a good idea or not. Stepping closed to me Batiatus spoke again, "Tomorrow morning you shall accompany Ashur and bring Solonius here so he can tell us his intentions."

Without another word to me Batiatus turned to the crippled man behind and said, "Take her to the Medicus and when he is done show her to Naevia who will get her new clothes and show her to the slave chambers." Then Batiatus turned to his gladiators, "Sleep now! The bitch has been tamed!"

The gladiators chuckled and listened leaving to gain their much needed sleep. As everyone seemed to disappear, the only ones left was the guards who kept me kneeling, the crippled man named Ashur and myself.

"You may leave," Ashur said waving his hand at the guards, who nodded and tugged at their whips causing it to release my now bruised and bleeding wrists. I allowed my hands to fall into my lap and the blood stained my white dress. Ashur trudged over to me with a devious smile on his face, "Come on. Get up. We need to clean those cuts."

Gingerly nodding my head, I stood up and began to follow Ashur to were the Medicus was.

"So, what's your name?" Ashur asking trying to spark up conversation, after some time of silently walking.

I looked up at him shocked and softly mumbled back, "No one has asked my name before."

"Well i'm asking now."

"It's Li-"

I was cut off as Ashur opened a door, revealing stairs and a voice yelled up at us, "What do you want at this time of hour?"

Ashur and I walked down the stairs and found a tall thin old man. Ashur spoke up, "Dominus wants you to fix up her wounds. Naevia will be here shortly to pick her up make sure you are done by then." The Medicus grumbled to himself but began preparing the wooden table behind him and tools to use. Ashur turned towards to me and laid his hands on my shoulders, "Another time then for names. I shall see you tomorrow, may your wounds be healed by then." With one last devious smile Ashur left back up the stairs to retrieve this Naevia.

There was something wrong with that man, something I could not figure out at the moment. In time I will discover his flaw.

"Sit on the table," the Medicus suddenly spoke. I listen and allowed him to examine my neck and wrists. "Well at least stitches are not needed. Now hold still." He began cleaning my wounds and I did not so much as wince at the small shocks of pain that went up my arms and down my spine. Just as he finished wrapping my wrist and my neck a very tanned pretty woman with long brown hair walked down the stairs to where I sat.

"Is this the woman Ashur spoke of?" She asked the Medicus, who only nodded his head. She turned to me with a kind smile I rarely was gifted to see. "Hello I'm Naevia. Follow me please."

I nodded my head, thanked the Medicus who grumbled in response and followed Naevia back up the steps. We walked through the gladiators sleeping chambers, passed by Doctore who was yelling at the new recruits to wake up for they had training. The stared at my curiously and cautiously. All looked away as Doctore began yelling at them to make way towards the training area, except Spartacus who kept his gaze at me. I nodded my head slightly and he returned it with furrowed eyebrows.

* * *

><p>"This is where we shall sleep," Naevia spoke motioning to two small fragile beds. Both had the sheets neatly made but one had a slave dress laying on it. "I will leave you to change." Naevia left quietly closing the door behind her.<p>

Staring at the door in which she left at I came to realize my situation. Batiatus was going to be my new Dominus and his ludus was going to be my new home. Solonius was going to be furious with me. I had failed. I was no longer a good slave and I new my previous Dominus, Solonius would do anything to kill me - that is, if Batiatus doesn't beat him to it.

I walked over to the bed and picked up the dress. It was similar to Naevia but a creamy white rather than blue. Stripping myself from my previous dress, I replace it with this new one which seemed to show more skin and hugged my figure tighter. I pulled the clip out from hair and let my waist length spiraled curls fall to my waist. I gingerly pulled the mask off of my face as the door was opening.

"Well I see the dress fits perfectly," Naevia's said as she closed the door behind her. My back was to her in fear she would be disgusted with my face just as Solonius was. I turned towards her shyly and stared at her with eyes that some said where cursed, others blessed by the Gods.

Naevia stopped walking and stared up at my face in awe. "Your eyes - they are beautiful."

My eyes were unlike any other. My left eye was the brightest light blue and gold spurred around my pupil. My right eyes was vice versia, gold colored with light blue spewing from the pupil.

"You are truly blessed by Venus."

* * *

><p>I was awoken by Naevia who spoke quickly saying, "It is time to wake. Domina will be waiting for me, Batiatus wants to see you so you can accompany Ashur."<p>

I grabbed her forearms as the kept shaking me. "I have awaken Naevia." I smiled softly at her, and watched as she stared at me. "Naevia?"

"Oh apologies. I have not gotten used to your beauty," Naevia spoke smiling back and walked towards the door, waiting patiently for me to follow. We walked through were the gladiators slept and found no one, but as we made way to the ludus we hear the voices and laughter of men. First Naevia walked through the door which lead to the room where the men ate and the first noises to be heard where wolf whistles and sex talk, but when I walked in silence fluttered through the air and everyone stared at me. I stared at them in sadness. Was I not beautiful like Naevia?

I noticed Spartacus in the corner with Varro and Ashur. Crixus seated at a table with a large beast of a man and the bald man I had kicked yesterday. Doctore stood in the corner leaning against the wall watching the men eat. But all was taken away from their thoughts and their food when walked in. Why was this? That was then I saw the lust in their eyes

"Come on. Don't be shy," Naevia said, motioning to me slightly. I timidly walked over to her, trying to avoid looking at the men."She is beautiful is she not?"

* * *

><p>Narrator's POV<p>

Most men in the room could feel themselves harden at the mere sight of the woman who had just walked in with Naevia. They had never seen something more beautiful. Not even their own wives or lovers could compare.

Almost all of them wanted to ravish her right one the table, grip those large round breasts of hers, grip her soft curly locks, seize her pink soft plump lips and stare into her strange yet beautiful eyes as she moaned their name.

Spartacus and Varro felt quilty though. They had never wanted a woman this much before, and they simply blamed it on be deprived of touch for so long.

Yet, who was this woman? They didn't think they had ever seen this woman before.

* * *

><p>"Who is she? A new slave?" The bald man next to Crixus asked lustfully with an accent I was unfamiliar with. Uncomfortable, I gripped tightly at Naevia's arms who looked at me in pity but held my hand back.<p>

"Well Gnaeus she is the woman who tried to assassinate Spartacus and Crixus last night," Naevia spoke boldly without any fear and began to walk towards the door to leave holding my hand tightly, but I was quickly grabbed by Gnaeus who pulled me into his lap and began stroking my thigh.

"So the bitch finally shows her face. I still have a fucking headache from your kick!" He yelled grabbing my hair and pulling brought my face up to his and stared into my eyes with lust and hate.

"Gnaeus!" Doctore yelled walking over, whip at hand. "As long as Dominus wants her alive, we keep her alive and well! So I advise letting her go." reluctantly Gnaeus threw me off his lap just as I was about to feel something hard pushing on my bum.

I quickly caught myself, before falling and stood up straight.

"She's not so fucking tough. Maybe Dominus is just keeping her for a good fuck," Gnaues said, laughing with his mates. I could feel my blood boiling now. How dare he? First he manhandles me and then he questions my strength.

Without thinking I quickly turned around and punched him right in the nose. He flew back out of his chair cursing loudly and holding his now bloody broken nose.

Naevia quickly took my hand and ran out of the ludus, as Crixus and his friends laughed at Gnaues' misfortune. We passed by guards who stared at me for a second before meeting the gladiators and calling for Spartacus.

"You shouldn't provoke a man like Gnaeus," Naevia chided, turning to me once we were safe in a hallway in Batiatus' house. She turned to me holding my hand and patting it with her other hand.

"He shouldn't touch women against their will," I mumbled back.

Naevia nodded but said, "True, but still. I do not want to see a new found friend hurt." She smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back, and allowed her to guide me to where Batiatus' chambers was. With a quiet goodbye she left me with Batiatus who stared at me seated at his desk.

"You are the assassin..?" He asked, not believing.

"Yes."

"Well are you not a vision, truly blessed by the Gods," he said staring with want like every other man. "And your eyes! How very peculiar." I merely stared at him as he stood up and walked towards me. "Nevertheless, there is still business to attend today. You will go with Ashur to Solonius and bring him back here. Unharmed might I add!"

Ashur soon walked in pacing me a lasting glance and then looking at Batiatus and bowing his head, "Apologizes for my delay."

Batiatus just waved it off, "Leave now. Return quickly."

Ashur and I both nodded or heads and made way to get Solonius.

* * *

><p>The guards immediately opened the doors to Solonius' home once they saw me. With Ashur close behind I walked to Solonius' chambers ignoring everyone who stood in the hall. Upon seeing my Solonius smiled.<p>

"Ah, loyal beauty! Have you succeeded in what I have asked of you?" He asked me smiling, but frowned once he say Ashur walk in behind me.

"Batiatus would like to talk with you."


	2. Author's Note

Sorry for the delay, but I have been working to make the next chapter long and …more fun..? I guess you can say. But it has been difficult to type more to the chapter with school finals and family issues. Apologizes, hope ya'll still love me.

~ Chezzalinda


	3. Chapter 2: Who Am I?

"Hello Batiatus, how can I help you today?" Solonius stared at Batiatus and attempted at sounding honest. Batiatus' lips went to a thin line as he stared back, trying not to lose his temper.

I stood quietly besides Ashur, silently watching the scene in front of me. We were in the ludus and all the gladiators had stopped fighting and curiously watched the soon to come argument while catching quick glancing over to Ashur and I.

"He likes you, you know. He won't kill you," Ashur whispered to me in my ear. His breathe down my neck making me twitch involuntarily.

"What makes you say that?" I replied lifted my face to see him. He only smiled and turned his friend back to the two Roman men.

"Just answer this question for me, Solonius. Why did you send a fucking slave to assassinate my gladiators?" Batiatus hissed, accidentally dropping the f-word and pointing towards me.

Solonius eyed me attempting to mask his anger and interest, and turned back to Batiatus, saying, "Oh her? She was merely a qift?"

* * *

><p>Narrator's POV<p>

"A gift?" Batiatus said dumbfounded. Did Solonius really think he was that dumb. For a few minutes Batiatus thought to himself. Should he play dumb, let this slide and take this potential beauty as a gift, or force Solonius to take her back where she would probably be tortured. Was the assassin, this goddess of any use? Batiatus twisted his head and stared at the assassin.

She was tall and elegant looking. Although a mess, her chocolate curls for hair seemed to flow down her body beautifully, accenting her curves that every man wanted to see naked. Her torso and legs long, and oh-so-soft looking. She was very curvaceous. Her hips large and wide, supported thick muscular thighs and skinny yet toned calves. Her small waist supported two large, round breasts with small buds that's shape could be seen on her clothing. Yet even more beautiful than her body, was her face. Flush pink lips, where rounded and curved to perfection. Her cheekbones high and full of life and color. Her nose small and pointed, and her eyes large and enchanting.

She could be mistaken for Venus herself. But if you really stared at her long enough, she seemed to be all the goddesses combined. The look in her eyes and the way she carried herself showed the wisdom of Minerva. Although intelligent, she looked as sad as Proserpine. But all at once she looked as ready to fight as Bellona, the Goddess of War.

She truly was a sight to see, and such a beauty with experience in battle could not go to waste. Batiatus had made up his mind and slowly turned back towards Solonius with a devious smile.

"Well much gratitude, Solonius. I accept your gift," Batiatus said before quickly turning around, grabbing the assassin girl by her arm and draggin her back inside. Ashur followed close behind after motioning for the guards to escort Solonius out of the ludus.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Batiatus dragged me to his office and seated me down on a chair before his desk. Ashur walked in behind, but Batiatus just shooed him off telling him he had done well.

"Do you know why you are so special?" He said asked turning to me. I said nothing just stared blankly at him. Noticing I had no intentions of talking Batiatus continued, "You are not only more beautiful then Venus, but you are intelligent, powerful, everything a goddess should be."

Narrowing my eyes at him I hissed back, "What are your intentions."

He bellowed in laughter, "I'm going to use you of course. You shall become a gladiatrix of Batiatus' Ludus, my most loyal servant and advisor." He circled my chair stopping behind me and gripping my shoulders slightly massaging them.

After awhile of creepy massages, Batiatus finally allowed me to leave. Outside his chambers I met with Naevia who smiled sweetly at me. "Looks like we will be seeing a lot more of eachother."

* * *

><p>Seeing that it was already night Naevia lead me to our chambers where she quietly told me to get to sleep before leaving. With a sigh I began preparing myself for bed by stripping my body from my dress. I heard a ragged inhale behind me and quickly covered myself with the thin blanket of my bed before turning around to see the intruder. A speechless Ashur stood in the doorway, his mouth slightly a gape.<p>

"What is it?" I hissed, backing away from him.

"Apologizes, I did not intend to intrude on such private matters. But Batiatus request that you train with the other gladiators tomorrow," Ashur said pulling himself together.

"So be it," I mumbled back. "Now take your leave."

"Sleep well my lady."

"Likewise."

* * *

><p>This night I awoken far before Naevia. I sat up slowly, and simply stared around the room. Until now did I realize what I was getting into. Solonius had given me up to another man. Of course, he didn't tell Batiatus the extent to my mystery. In fact Solonius gave no information about me at all to Batiatus. Batiatus simply accepted me on a whim.<p>

Oh but I was so close to finding out who I was with Solonius. Now I will have to restart all over again.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

"_Stay away from me!" I yelled furiously at the man grabbing at my dress. _

"_Shut up, bitch!" _

"_Worthless whore!" The men yelled and scream tearing and ripping at my dress. I don't even know how I got here. I awoke with a man on top me and quickly pushed him off leading to where I am now. _

"_Just leave me alone!" I yelled slipping out of one fat man's slimy hands and making a dash for my life, but was quickly caught and thrown back into the others._

"_What is going on here?" A new voice screamed. Without thinking, I took their moment of distraction as an opportunity, quickly grabbed the dagger one of them held tightly in their hand and stabbed it in the wielders neck. Swiftly, I pulled the sharp blade out of the one man's jugular and slide on my heal slicing an other's abdomen. Soon all of the five men who where harassing me where either dead on the floor and barely alive. _

_Staring down at my handy work I spit on their disgusting bodies, but froze at the sound of clapping behind me. I turned around holding my new found dagger up at the man smiling at me. He was old and obviously more rich than most in Rome. _

"_Now, now my lady. No need to point that at me. I just want to ask you a few questions," he said smiling strangely at me. Slowly I let my hand fall to my side but still gripped it tightly incase I was sprung into unexpected action. "My name is Solonius, and I am curious as to how did a woman such as lovely as yourself manage to take down five of my men?" This man so called Solonius questioned. _

"_They where attacking me- I fought back," I mumbled back. _

"_Where are you from?"_

_Where am I from? I searched everywhere in my brain to find the answer to this but found none. No memory what so ever made it's way to my mind. I looked up at Solonius, slightly confused. "I don't know," I muttered softly. _

"_You do not know? Well what do you do know?" He requested as if calling me daft. _

_I glared at him but once again searched my brain for any memories, but only came up with my name and a woman, cradling me in her arms, crying and telling me how much she loves me. She was a truly beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair, soft pale eyes, and skin like silk. She told me that one day I would take my rightful place by her side, as long as I proofed myself. How peculiar that was, but I noticed Solonius growing impatient, so I quickly responded, "I only remember my name, sir, and a woman, that I do believe to be my mother."_

"_Well none of those things matter now," He said waving his hands as if shooing my words off. " You shall be called Thalia and you will be one of my new slaves." He twitched his hand slightly towards me and without given a chance to respond everything went black._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>That was the day I first met Solonius, the day I lost my memory. I made a deal with Solonius upon awakening in his ludus. I would respectfully become his slave and not kill him as long as he helped me gain my memory back, and he agreed. I only wish I could do the same with Batiatus.<p>

* * *

><p>Author:<p>

I know what you are thinking, 'THIS WASN'T LONG AT ALL'. I know, I know, and I deeply apologize. But I updates! :D

I hope you guys enjoy it and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.

~Chezzalinda.


	4. Chapter 4: A Gladiatrix At The Ludus

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I got really sick, but thank you guys so so so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. I love you guys so much. Sorry this chapter isn't that long or excited but I'll try to make the next one grand! Thanks for the support! Enjoy!

~Chezzalinda

P.S Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Spartacus: Blood and Sands or any of its character. I only own Lillianna, and possibly any other characters I throw in.

* * *

><p>I knew that I must tell Batiatus of my condition but I was also fearful he might think me mad and have me killed on the spot. Nevertheless, I knew I had to tell him, or else I would never know who I am. I would never truly get to know whom the woman was that I remember so clearly. Truthfully, I thought she was my mother. The way she stared at me with such care and love, truly touched me in the heart. No one has ever looked at me like that. All men stare at me with lust, and most women either despise me or I never get the chance to see them. Except for Naevia. She was different. She didn't stare at me with disgust, or hate, or even lust. She actually looked at me as if I was another genuine human being, one worthy of compassion and love.<p>

Naevia truly was going to be a dear true friend, and I decided that I would do anything to insure her safety.

Speaking of which. The soft groaning noises beside signaled the wake of my newfound friend, who reluctantly sat up from her bed. She stretched her arms and legs, and rolled her neck till it crack softly, but upon seeing me she twitched obviously surprised and scared. I couldn't blame her though, it was dark in the room, so I must have appeared as a shadowy figure.

"It is I Naevia. Calm yourself," I said soothingly, grabbing a candle and quickly lighting it. The room was quickly filled with a dim light and Naevia eased herself.

"Apologizes. I have forgotten I will now be sharing a room," She said smiling softly and quickly stood up from her bed, making the sheets with in an instance. But she seemed to stop what she was doing as if something was dawning on her. "Excuse me, but I realized that I have yet to ask you of your name."

A small smile found its way to my face, "My slave name given to me by Solonius was Thalia. But my true name is Lillianna."

"Lillianna," Naevia said at first. The name sounded weird coming from her tounge, perhaps because the name was strange compared to the names others had, or maybe it was because she slightly pronounced it wrong. Yet a large smile made its way to her face, and I met her smile, slightly amused how she said 'Lianna' rather than 'Lillianna'.

"Well, I am afraid I must be taking my leave shortly," Naevia said in a slight sadness, "Domina doesn't like it when I arrive late." With that said Naevia quickly changed into a more suitable slave dress and left with a quick goodbye and stating that Doctore would arrive shortly to pick me up for the daily gladiator training.

I was left alone in the room, and being the good slave I was, I made the bed quickly and changed my nightdress into what was given to me by Naevia. She said it was what I would train it, but I had disliked it greatly. The outfit consisted of tan a cloth that wrapped around my private part and then came back up and dropped elegantly done the front and back of my legs, in a strange skirt kind of way. The end of the cloth came to just below my knees and provided little comfort for me. The top was made of fine leather and wrapped around my torso, and leading up to a large piece of heavy metal on top my shoulder to be given as some protection. The top was highly uncomfortable as the top pushed my breast roughly together. Much of my torso and legs were left naked and I felt too – under dressed.

With a sigh I placed the clip in my hair to prevent it from being a disturbance and began running along the small room in order to get used to my outfit. I huffed angrily as the cloth between my legs kept going in between my thighs in a strange manor.

At that small a soft grunt sounded near the room, and just after the sound walked in Doctore looking less than happy to be in my company. I could tell he was truly a nice man under all the bulk and marks. He honestly just didn't want me to go in the arena because he thought that women should never be harmed in such manors.

"Are you ready? The other gladiators have already all awoken and are currently training." Doctore stated and began walking back the way he came without an answer.

I smiled softly before following him out the bedroom and into the ludus. The gladiators where all training vigorously, so much so that they barely noticed our presence.

Doctore threw his whip in the air and a loud crack stop everyone from their previous fighting. "Gladiators!" Doctore yelled so loudly, that I thought my ears where bleeding. "Welcome to this ludus, and to the arena, another fighter, a gladiatrix. She will be joining us in our training today, and perhaps one day join us on the arena."

With a soft shove Doctore pushed me from behind him and onto the sands of the ludus. All eyes where on me and I began to grow highly uncomfortable at their stares. These clothes provided little coverage and I began to go weary. Some men noticed this and devious grins marred their faces.

"Get back to work you worthless pigs!" Doctore screamed out of nowhere, and threw his whip roughly through the air. I turned around to face him and smiled softly. He merely looked from my lips to my eyes. "You will train with Spartacus and Varro. Pietros! Provide her with weapon and shield."

A short tanned man with short yet wild hair popped up and quickly pulled a wooden sword and small circular shield from a box and handed them to me with a kind smile. I accepted and returned the smile shyly.

I awkwardly walked over to Spartacus and Varro who where fighting aggressive but still playfully, but upon my presence they stopped immediately and just stared at me. I bowed my head unsure and self-conscious.

"Doctore said that I was to train with you two," I spoke softly unsure of what to do. Varro just laughed lightly but Spartacus kept his hard stare, but it seemed to soften slightly by the fear in my voice.

"Well then, come one. We must make haste, before Doctore notices our idle standing," Varro said comically. I smiled softly at him. "Who do you wish to spar first?"

"That is for you two to decide," I stated becoming more comfortable but still uncertain about Spartacus' silence.

"Spartacus why don't you spar the woman. Try to redeem yourself for being out done," Varro said chuckling and took a few steps away from us until his back was against the ledged wall.

"Varro you simply just want an opportunity to do nothing," Spartacus teased a smirk making way to his face.

Varro snorted and waved his sword around as a signal for us to begin. Spartacus' face became serious and he turned around to face me lifting his sword. I too positioned myself, lifting my sword with one hand and the shield with the other.

"Spartacus," I became, "I just wanted to say, just because I am a woman, I do not wish for you to go easy on me."

Spartacus narrowed his eyes " Despite being a woman you fight like a warrior. I do not underestimate my enemies."

"Wise choice."

With our last words spoken Spartacus made the first move, lunging at me with his wooden sword.


End file.
